El hombre bastardo y la mujer estúpida
by Pepper Varia
Summary: Para Marceline, Marshall Lee era oscuro, pero quería agarrarse a esa oscuridad todo lo que su vida durase./Para Marshall, Marceline brillaba y vibraba más que cualquier color rojo que hubiera visto o degustado.


**El hombre bastardo y la mujer estúpida**

—

**Pepper Varia**

**.**

**.**

**Aclaración: **Hora de Aventuras no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, lástima haría a Marshall Lee real para Marceline *_*.

**.**

**.**

Marceline flota por el aire con gesto ausente. Sabe que Jake y Finn están en su casa escondidos. Lo tiene en su nariz, después de la primera vez ahora sabe perfectamente cuándo ellos entran y cuándo no, aunque ellos jamás saben cuándo ella esta en la suya, le resta importancia, de momento no los asustara. Sólo buen rollo, además hoy tenía un día en que ocupaba sus pensamientos en otras cosas, otras tan intensas que, maldición, no puedes escapar de ellas, ni siquiera afilando notas en su bajo-hacha para tocar la canción más emo jamás escuchada, sin embargo no lo hace.

Fue como perder el sentido de todo lo que la ataba a la realidad.

Como perderse en el país del fuego.

O en un baile organizado por la princesa chicle.

Es raro porque no había pensado en esas cosas que le pueden pasar a ella. Era la princesa vampira, no sólo por matar al rey vampiro, si no porque...bueno, era su título como único vampiro en esos instantes en la tierra de Ooo, era un camino solitario, había comenzado a pensar en eso muy recientemente, más bien a raíz de las historias del Rey Helado, pobre Simón, ya no era el que una vez fue, pero tampoco iba a quedarse a lamentarse por él. Había empezado a pensar sobre ello desde que escuchó sobre su alter ego. Marshall Lee. Esas estúpidas historias. Y él era su contraparte. Era el verdadero chico malo, aquel que ataca inocentes y no se molesta en esconderlo, él era todo lo que ella dejó hace mucho tiempo.

Si lo comparaba con Ash...Marshall era Marshall, un bastardo. ¡Sí! Un vampiro bastardo. Un hombre bastardo.

Sus ojos se redujeron a la mínima expresión, entonces, si cómo ya había asumido, ella era la princesa de los vampiros y Marshall Lee era un hombre bastardo, ¿qué demonios veía en él?

Las cosas son tan estúpidas en Ooo a veces, ella no podía estar enamorándose de su alter-ego imaginario, ¿verdad?

No, no lo esta. Tal vez sí.

Cambió su posición a una sentada, su ceño se frunció y notaba ese frágil calor en sus mejillas muertas. ¿Por qué latía el corazón? Era un órgano que había perdido su función hacía un milenio, sin embargo, era cómo si aún le quedase algo por hacer, todavía se alteraba, era capaz de alterarse si imaginaba como era Marshall, con el cabello revuelto, la piel muerta. Tal vez sólo no hubiera tenido que escuchar las historias del rey helado. Ni querer intervenir dándoles otro concepto porque hubo un día en que se sintió estúpida.

Fue ese día en el que empezó a pensar que quería a Marshall Lee. Fue lo más rematadamente extraño que le pasó, cómo poder ver el sol sin una protección, como...volver a estar vivo. Era raro, porque ella pensó que estaba portándose como una mujer estúpida. Además aunque hubiera habido alguna vez una remota posibilidad de que Marshall existiera, la más mínima, microscópica, él estaría enamorado de Fiona. Torció el gesto. _Rubias_. La palabra acudió a su mente con un tinte despectivo.

-¡Hombre bastardo, obvio que te gusten las rubias!

Silencio. ¿Había gritado aquello en voz alta? Podía sentir como un pequeño puñal la preocupación de Finn y Jake en su nuca, atravesando su cabellera oscura, colocó los pies en el suelo y caminó con pasos lentos hacia el armario, lo abrió de un tirón.

-Finn, Jake, por favor salid-pidió pese a que su armario estaba vacío.

Ambos sacaron su cabeza del abrigo de lobo mirando con absoluto terror, además de la preocupación, a Marceline mientras empezaban las disculpas, pero esta sólo les hizo sitio para que pudieran salir sin problemas del armario, pasaron por el lado de la vampiresa y Finn giró levemente la cabeza para verla.

-¿Estás bien, Marceline?

Miró a Finn, Finn el humano, el amigo, ¿no podía haberse fijado mejor en él que sí existía? Pero había que ser tonto para no ver cómo él perdía el viento por la princesa chicle y las princesas tenían ese sentimiento...de aquella forma hacia Finn, como si hubiera una aura que lo envolviera y las atrajera, como la polilla a la luz, sin embargo ella era incapaz de verla. Así que Marceline estiró sus labios formando una sonrisa lánguida y asintió con aplomo. _Mentirosa_.

-Todo bien, buen rollo, Finn-asintió mientras caminaba con el par de dos a la puerta.

El de gorro blanco salió de la casa en silencio, si ella no quería hablar todavía él no iba a discutir, después de todas las aventuras por las que pasó entendía cuándo una chica quería estar a solas consigo misma. Marceline cerró la puerta y flotó hacia la planta superior para dejarse caer sobre el suelo. ¿Por qué ella no podía ser una opción? ¿Por qué no pudo haberse enamorado de cualquier otro ser sobre la tierra de Ooo? Su vista se enturbió por la humedad en sus ojos, parpadeó y las lágrimas rodaron silenciosas por su piel gris, si tan sólo las cosas pudieran ser...porque para Marceline, Marshall Lee era oscuro, pero quería agarrarse a esa oscuridad todo lo que su vida durase.

-...M-Marshall...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era realmente lo peor que puede suceder le a una persona, viva o muerta, no hay absolutamente nada peor que el día en que te das cuentas de que eres mas idiota que el pánfilo del príncipe Dulce, él era el príncipe vampiro, Marshall Lee, ¿realmente él podía ser tan idiota de enamorarse de su alter-ego? Era una broma, una muy jodida, él era el malo, el que mata a inocentes y los hace correr como niños, es algo que siempre tiene muy claro y no se molesta en esconder, por mucho que alguien idiota viniera y dijera "no eres tan malo porque sé que quieres estar conmigo" eso era una soberana chorrada, él no iba a cambiar por unos ojitos o una cara bonita. Además no era de su interés, a él sólo le preocupaba pasarlo bien, coqueteaba con Fiona simplemente porque era divertido, jugaba con sus sentimientos como quién juega a las muñecas, ella estaba tan indecisa entre él, el príncipe Dulce y el príncipe Flama que era inevitable querer tomarle el pelo, aunque él no tenía ese tipo de sentimientos nunca había anhelado a la humana ni su corazón, ninguna de las féminas le parecía atractiva en ese sentido, le habían llamado de todo por haber jugado con esas sensiblerías.

_¡Marshall Lee eres un demonio!_

_¡¿Cómo has podido?! ¡Eres un monstruo!_

Y la lista seguía, tenía mil años, mucho tiempo jugando, tal vez por ello le había llegado una especie de castigo. En algún momento en que la reina helada, Simona, empezó a contar esas historias sobre los alter-ego de género opuesto él vio a Marceline como algo suyo, por ser la única vampiresa, por gustarle las bromas, por la música. Podía imaginar tan claramente a Marceline más presente de lo que estaría nunca Fiona o cualquier otra de su mundo, así era como al cerrar sus ojos él veía a la vampiro princesa en sus sueños y se preguntaba si se sentía sola, si, al igual que en los fanfictions de la reina helada, ella sentiría algo hacia Finn el humano, Marshall torció el gesto. Por supuesto, _rubios_. Marceline en ese instante fue bautizada por él como la mujer estúpida, estúpida si le gustaban los rubios, si sería tan estúpida de decirle sí a _él_, pensar en que Marceline pudiera darle el sí a Finn el humano o cualquier otro le producía un ardor extraño, similar a las quemaduras del sol.

Similiar a...estar sólo para siempre.

Así que, si los sentimientos son sensiblerías de los humanos, ¿eso le hacía ser humano? ¿Podía ser quién era y mantener esos sentimientos? Todo esto hipotéticamente hablando, por supuesto. Si tan sólo cupiera esa posibilidad, esa en la que Marceline existiera en su mundo, se preguntaba si él admitiría esa emoción, si podía pasar de del coqueteo que se trae con Fiona a declarar con sinceridad, al menos con la que le quede dentro, sus sentimientos hacia Marceline y que no sea algo raro. ¿Duraría para siempre? ¿O terminaría en algún punto y terminaría olvidando a Marceline como todo lo demás? En tal caso teniendo presente que ella, su contraparte, no existe, ¿puede olvidarla? Extirpar ese sentimiento y no volver a pensar en ello. Volver a flotar y divertirse. Seguir siendo el demonio, el malo. Vale, admitiendo, quería a Marceline, para él, quién la imaginaba con sus chancas, sus vaqueros rotos, su camisa, su cabello negro y largo, la piel gris, los ojos risueños y traviesos y una sonrisita similar a la de los cuadros, Marceline brillaba.

Para Marshall, Marceline brillaba y vibraba más que cualquier color rojo que hubiera visto o degustado.

Pero eso no lo hacía más fácil a la hora de querer que cicatrizase, porque era difícil evadir algo como ella y si ella era todo...

El vampiro suspiró con pesadez y alzó la vista. Desde su rincón oscuro Fiona lo saludaba bajo el amparo del sol y el príncipe Dulce a un lado lo miraba con una ceja alzada y permanente expresión de desaprobación, en otro momento hubiera hecho una reverencia frotante, una sonrisa torcida y burlona antes de soltar "su ma-jes-tad" y que el príncipe Dulce ampliara más esa mueca de desagrado mientras la rubia sería más cortes, pero hoy todos le irritaban. A través de las sombras de los árboles volvió a su casa, directamente a su habitación, si pudiera sólo retroceder y abandonar de forma cortante el escuchar la historia de la reina helada, el querer intervenir y simplemente cerrar los ojos y no pensar de ninguna forma en Marceline.

Desvió la vista hacia el espejo, sus ojos se agrandaron y agarró con fuerza el marco haciendo que este se astillara.

-Marceline...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se miraron fijamente sin parpadear, él vió las lágrimas y se enfureció, Marceline vió el rostro crispado de Marshall y se sintió terrible. Se contemplaron con tanta intensidad cómo si pretendieran grabar su imagen en la retina contraria, verse para siempre reflejados en los ojos del otro. En ese día en que el eclipse acercaba ambos mundos y se veían mínimamente.

¿Podían cruzar el espejo y tocarse?

¿Podía Marshall atravesar esa ridícula lámina y quedarse atrapado en el mundo de Marceline y perder su mundo? ¿Podía hacer Marceline lo mismo?

Desgraciadamente también venía la disyuntiva, ¿es cierto que si tocas a tu doble de un mundo paralelo el mundo explotará? Vender el mundo entero por un pequeño deseo egoísta. Marshall acercó su rostro a la lámina del espejo, Marceline dió un respingo, su cuerpo se tensó y su pulso aumentó.

-Marshall...-se mordió el labio.

¿Qué preguntas? ¿Quedarse gritando eres real? Pero, ¿era real? ¿No era su mente jugando una mala pasada?

-No lo dudes si quiera-soltó él con un tono ronco.

Y si el mundo tenía que acabarse ese mismo día, ¿qué? Para Marshall el dilema ni siquiera existía, tenía ojos de demonio, pertenecía a Nochesfera, claro y corto. Ambos lo eran, podían portarse como dos egoístas.

Sus rostros se acercaron.

Un poco más, sólo un poco más.

Sus labios casi se tocaron y finalmente...

Tan sólo eran los dos, Marshall el hombre bastardo y Marceline la mujer estúpida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

N/A: Buenoooo ando con poco ánimo pero me apetecía hacer esto, me encantan estos dos. Tal vez algún día haga alguna serie de drabbles o mas shots, quién sabe. Se cuidan!


End file.
